


catalog of non-definitive acts

by fleurting



Series: Comment Fics [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know how they got here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catalog of non-definitive acts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "clumsy hands in a dark room. crossed out." at fluffyfrolicker's [whatever the hell we want comment ficathon](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/63109.html).

She doesn't know how they got here. 

One minute they were being completely normal, or, as normal as the two of them ever can be, and the next she has her back pressed against the wall. He's close enough to touch her, but he isn't. Her eyes trail down his face, to his chest, where she watches each of the steadying breaths he takes. Her eyes close of their own volition when his breath pans over her face, warm. 

_"Blue."_

There's so much packed into that one little word. Desperation, desire. The slightest hint of fear. She wants to kiss him. She wants to put her hand on his chest and push as hard as she can. She doesn't know what she wants. 

He inches even closer, slides a leg between her. The edge of her skirt sweeps over his khakis. She wants to wrap her legs around him. She wants to get out of here.

He places his head on her shoulder, turns and inhales, his nose brushing against her neck. He takes a shuddering breath afterwards and when he reaches up to push her hair out of her face, his hands are shaking.

She looks at him, gasping, because she can't seem to stop holding her breath. Waiting for the inevitable. Waiting for what will never come. Her chest aches from it. It's a nice reprieve from the ache between her legs. She wants to slide down until she can feel his thigh between her, desperate for even a modicum of pressure. 

She clutches at his back. It seems to break something in him. He's pressing forward with a harsh exhale and then he's off, standing a few feet away. 

The effect is instantaneous. The tension in the room dissipates, cool air washes over her. She feels like she can breathe again. 

She's relieved. She's disappointed. She doesn't know what she is anymore. 

When she finally looks at him, his hands are still shaking.


End file.
